Behind Closed Doors
by A.Beautiful.Nightmare.x
Summary: Jemma, behind closed doors.


The lone figure entered the gates of the Pestalozzi, harsh winds buffeting the grounds causing the gates to creak and the figure to stagger frantically to the building, up the stairs, and in through the doors.

"Oh shit!" the brunette muttered as she gathered up strands of soft, brown hair and pushed them behind her ears to get them out of her face. Jenny shivered and popped up her collar, glad to be in the stillness of the empty hall inside the building. She checked her phone for the time; it was 6:15 am.

She went to her locker, opened it up, placed her folder next to her Math textbook and checked her hair in the mirror on the locker door, smiling softly to herself at the photo of Emma, just visible behind it.

"My hair looks as though it hasn't been brushed in almost a week," she mumbled aloud while brushing her hair out and making things right. "There. Now I'm decent!" Grabbing her handbag and folder, she slammed her locker door shut and made her way through the empty corridors to the auditorium.

"Emma!" Jenny called out, hearing her voice echo through the seemingly empty room.

"Jenny, back here," came a soft, welcoming reply from behind the thick, black stage curtains.

"Emma?" Jenny called out again, this time softly, as she made her way up the steps to the stage, then around the curtains. She spotted the blonde, sitting at the table, diligently finishing her homework. As she neared Emma, her eyes fell upon the soft, milky-white patch of bare skin at the nape of her neck.

Jenny slipped her arms over Emma's shoulders in a light caress, one hand over Emma's heart, the other hand on her own arm, keeping it there. "Mmm, you smell good," Jenny mumbled into Emma's neck as she softly kissed that milky-white patch. Emma mmm'd in response and Jenny felt Emma's heartbeat quicken under her hand.

"Jenny... Jenny, we can't, not now... mmm," Emma managed to eke out before succumbing totally to Jenny's ministrations, "I have to finish my homework... Jenny... I'm almost done... mmm..."

"You can finish it later."

"I can't... I... I..." Emma moaned.

"Jenny! Emma!" screeched Hotte, not believing what he was seeing.

Emma bolted upright, pushing Jenny away in the process.

"Hotte! Wha... what are YOU doing here?" Emma exclaimed in panic.

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here and with MY Jenny! You know I called dibs on Jenny, Emma, you KNOW what that means!"

"Oh come on Hotte," Emma said jokingly, "Are you still in kindergarten? Dibs expired ages ago!"

"Besides, it isn't what it looks like," Emma said while shaking her head and looking to the ground, "She um... she, she dropped her pencil."

"What?" said Hotte, "Down your shirt? Emma!"

Jenny stepped forward, moving slowly towards Hotte, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. So if you wouldn't mind, I need to talk with Emma alone."

She reached out, touched Hotte lightly on the arm, and gave him a warm, dimply smile. Hotte melted. Initially, he tried to say something but nothing came out. He coughed in an effort to force out some sound then tried again, "Oh... okay then, going for... coffee. Yes, coffee." He smiled, turned on his heels, left the stage and made his way out of the auditorium.

Jenny returned her attention to Emma, gave her a victory smile and a wink – she had gotten them alone again. She moved on Emma, pushing her down in her chair then climbing atop of her.

"Now where were we?" Jenny smirked as she dug her head into Emma's neck, kissing it the way she was doing before. The blonde moaned in delight and arched her body up from the chair and into the brunette's. Jenny worked her kisses up Emma's neck until they were lip-to-lip while trailing her hands down Emma's arms, igniting waves of goose bumps in their wake. Emma's breathing quickened; Jenny hungrily devoured her, giving and taking breaths and touches, pushing Emma back down into her chair as her hands worked their way from Emma's chest to her breasts.

"I'll check up on stage," a voice seemingly boomed from the auditorium on the other side of the curtain.

Jenny immediately jumped off of Emma and straightened herself while Emma did the same, their hearts pounding harder than before.

The voice came again, this time closer, "I'll see if he's hiding behind the curtains..."

"Oh, hey Jenny, Emma," said Timo. He paused with a quizzical look on his face then continued, "Have you seen Hotte? He asked me and Luzi, personally, to come in to the auditorium early today because he wanted to show us something."

"Yes, he was here earlier but left, saying something about getting a coffee," Jenny smiled.

"Ahh, right, typical Hotte. He can be so impossible at times. Thanks Jenny."

Once they were sure they were alone again, Emma surprised Jenny by coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around the brunette's firm midsection, her head pressed ear-to-ear with Jenny's. She whispered, "Since we keep getting interrupted in here, let me grab my stuff and let's go to the janitor's closet." She felt the brunette nod in agreement.

They quietly made their way down the hall, ducking and hiding behind the lockers when they saw another student or teacher. Minutes later, they finally reached the closet; Jenny went in first dragging Emma behind her.

Emma's chest was flush against Jenny's as they giggled at their own mischievousness. Jenny leant down slightly into the blonde with a heated and passionate kiss. Emma responded by moving her hands up under Jenny's shirt, feeling her way across her abs then stomach, caressing her breasts. Jenny moaned lustfully into their lip lock.

Emma reached behind Jenny's back and skilfully unhitched her bra. Her hands quickly moved beneath the bra and cupped Jenny's naked breasts. She pinched and rolled her nipples - Jenny broke their kiss and tossed her head backwards in ecstasy as heated waves of pleasure undulated throughout her body to her very centre.

"Emma... Emma, that feels sooooo good," Jenny moaned softly, pulling Emma's head to her body. Emma kissed and sucked Jenny's neck at her pulse point, feeling the rapid thumping against her lips. Rapturous moans vibrated in Emma's cheeks as she continued to gently rub the brunette's breasts and play with her nipples.

The door to the janitor's closet suddenly swung open but neither of the girls noticed, being so caught up in the heat of the moment. Bea and Ben stood motionless in the doorway, both shocked at what they saw, as Emma slowly worked her hand down the front of Jenny's pants, the brunette grasping the blonde's head tightly, moaning into her hair.

"Jenny! Emma!" Bea angrily exclaimed!

The End


End file.
